Care To Dance
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-saison 2. Lors de l'anniversaire de Jude, en toute intimité, Connor lui lance une invitation.


Sommaire : Mid-saison 2. Lors de l'anniversaire de Jude, en toute intimité, Connor lui lance une invitation.

Pairing : Jude/Connor (Jonnor).

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : se passe avant le coming-out de Connor en 2x20 mais après les premiers flirts du 2x15.

XXXXX

 _ **Care To Dance ?**_

XXXX

La fête d'anniversaire battait son plein dans le salon.

Bien qu'il n'y ait presque personne d'invité, Jude ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver parfaite.

C'était lui qui avait refusé d'en faire une grande soirée, préférant fêter cette date importante avec les gens qu'il aimait, c'est-à-dire sa famille et Connor.

Il était le seul qui ait trouvé grâce aux yeux du dernier des Fosters.

Jude sourit devant la danse étrange que faisait Jesus, de la chorégraphie assurée des filles et de Brandon qui faisait tout pour ne pas montrer qu'il profitait allègrement du spectacle.

Cherchant Connor des yeux et ne le trouvant pas il alla s'éclipser momentanément dans la cuisine.

-Ah Jude !

L'intéressé se retourna, un verre à la main.

-T'étais où ? Je te cherchais…

Un sourire facile en coin, il haussa les épaules.

-Tu m'as trouvé maintenant….

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Yep !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Connor prit son verre des mains en riant de voir l'air outré de Jude.

-Merci !

Jude fit une moue boudeuse et lui tira la langue, ce qui fit rire de plus belle Connor avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers le salon et ses danseurs.

-Alors, tu t'amuses ?

Jude eut un sourire extatique.

-Oui, beaucoup ! Et toi ?

-Ca va très bien….

Jude fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-T'es sûr ?! J'aurai peut-être dû inviter d'autres personnes ou…

Le collégien leva la main pour stopper le futur laïus du garçon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va _**bien**_ … Et puis c'est _**ton**_ anniversaire tu invites qui _**tu**_ veux Jude !

-Sûr ?!

-Sûr.

La musique du salon changea en une mélodie plus douce, voir romantique et les deux garçons tournèrent la tête pour voir les nouveaux arrangements des danseurs.

Jesus et Mariana avaient décidé d'aller à contre courant et de danser sur le rythme d'avant… Ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien ces deux là !

Connor reporta alors son attention sur Jude, et se lança.

-Tu sais qu'à ce genre de fête il y a toujours un slow…

Jude baissa les yeux, pas vraiment à l'aise.

-Oui je sais, désolé qu'il n'y ait pas de filles…

-C'est pas grave on fera sans…

Une main tendue à sa hauteur lui fit relever les yeux.

-Quoi ?!

Il jeta alors des œillades affolées au salon.

-T'es sérieux ?!

Connor haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est qu'une danse.

Sans plus attendre il lui prit la main et l'attira à lui, collant leurs bassins ensemble et passant les mains derrières son dos.

Le cœur de Jude s'emballa mais il suivit le mouvement et cala sa tête contre l'épaule de Connor.

Ils dansèrent lentement, ne faisant pas réellement attention à la véritable cadence de la musique.

C'était… différent de ce à quoi il s'était attendu, bien qu'il ne se soit jamais attendu à quelque chose du genre.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leur voyage scolaire, il y avait une certaine tension entre eux mais qui n'était pas toujours présente.

Elle se faisait ressentir de temps en temps lorsqu'ils étaient trop proches, comme maintenant.

Jude se rendit vite compte que son cœur n'était pas le seul à battre à tout rompre et se rassura en comprenant que Connor était lui aussi troublé par leur danse.

Il laissa passer un soupir de bien être lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts lui caresser la nuque, dans un mouvement sans doute inconscient du jeune homme.

Une danse ça n'était pas grand-chose, presque rien et pourtant…

Pourtant cette danse là représentait beaucoup, pour tous les deux.

Les dernières notes du slow s'évaporèrent pour laisser place à de la musique plus enjouée, et les deux garçons profitèrent de leurs ultimes pas de danse.

Tout doucement Connor s'écarta le premier, tenant toujours fortement Jude et l'observa.

Il avait les yeux pétillants et un sourire radieux.

Alors il se pencha doucement et vint placer un léger baiser sur sa joue, près de sa bouche.

-Joyeux Anniversaire Jude !

Jude lui répondit alors par un sourire tout aussi rayonnant.

-Merci ! Et merci pour la danse, c'était… parfait…

Les deux garçons partagèrent un long regard doublé d'un sourire.

-Parfait oui…

Les deux sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent crier.

-Jude ! Connor ! C'est l'heure des cadeaux !

Leur moment était passé mais au moins ils avaient pu le partager ensemble.

Et c'était sans doute bien plus qu'un simple moment.

C'était une danse.

Mais bien plus que ça encore….

XXXXX


End file.
